Debilidad ante tí
by 745unidas
Summary: Pensamientos de parte de Starfire hacia Robin luego de un tiempo ya después de casados. Un one-shot desde el punto de vista de Starfire. Si les gustó dejen reviews C:


Hola! No pensaba escribir otro fanfic en un tiempo debido a mi querida computadora que se tilda y se me borra todo, pero como estoy enferma y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que estar en la cama voy a hacer el intento de un pequeño one-shot. Ya tengo la idea para un próxima fic pero va a ser más largo, tal como lo pidieron xD y para eso tengo que esperar a que me arreglen la pc :C Volviendo al tema de este fic, en algunas partes me inspiré en la canción "El hombre que yo amo". Bueno, no los hago perder más su tiempo!

**PD: felicítenme, en este fic no escribí nada pervertido… o eso creo xD**

* * *

¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Es viernes a las 4 a.m. y yo simplemente mirándote dormir… eres tan perfecto y el hecho de sentir tu cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sábanas, testigo de lo que había terminado de pasar hace un par de horas, me hace temblar. No has cambiado nada, luego de siete años juntos, incluyendo los cuatro de matrimonio, y una hermosa niñita de diez meses, sigues siendo el mismo chico que me enamoró por allá a los 16. Tu cara masculina pero tan angelical es tan contradictoria a la de hasta hace unos momentos, pero tan hermosa, digna de ver… aunque así no pueda ver tus perfectos ojos del color de cielo, los cuales no me canso de halagar. Te acaricio la cara y continúo pensando, admirándote. El amor que te tengo no ha disminuido ni un poquito a pesar de tantas tontas discusiones, eres el hombre de mi vida, el que a pesar de mi súper fuerza y mis poderes puede hacerme temblar. Y pensar que me puse celosa de esa tonta de Minina, es que en ese momento ¿cómo iba a creer que algún día estaríamos así como estamos ahora? Los dos juntos en una misma cama. Sigues durmiendo tranquilamente mientras yo sigo mirándote, acaricio tu fuerte pecho y me muerdo el labio. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto? Me lo pregunto todos los días; ahora y desde hace unos años la perfección tiene nombre y apellido. Eres tan caballero, tan gentil y compañero, comprensivo, un perfecto esposo y padre; mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi mano derecha, mi ídolo y mi admiración, mi felicidad, mi propio héroe, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi amor, mi adoración, mi cielo, mi sol, mi razón de vivir, mi todo. Si el paraíso existe no lo imagino mejor que esto. Robin, que no me falten nunca tus besos ni tus abrazos, ni esas caricias que me transportan a otra dimensión, ni esa tierna mirada de amor, ni esas manos tan fuertes pero cálidas y puras. Que nunca me falte tu sonrisa, esa que me anima en los peores momentos. ¿Cómo una persona puede hacerme sentir tan bien? Tan única y "perfecta", como tú dices. Me sigues paralizando con cada uno de tus "te amo" o tus "me gustas mucho"… incluso con "qué sexy es mi mujer" y siempre resaltando que soy tuya. Me encanta serlo, al igual que me encanta que seas mío. No puedo parar de mirarte, los minutos pasan y sigues durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Yo suspiro y vuelvo a tocarte la cara. Tu piel es perfecta, siempre halagas la mía pero tú eres tan delicado y suavecito, tu cara recién afeitada luce perfecta. Aunque ya lo eres. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que me iba a casar con la perfección en persona? Si con sólo mirarme me alegras la vida… Y, sinceramente, eres el único que me interesa que me mire, así como el único al que me interesa mirar. Eres tan lindo como guapo. Un hombre tan ejemplar, tan inteligente y que me haga sentir tantas cosas. Definitivamente esta sensación era una de las mejores en todo el universo.

-¿Star?- Dices apenas despertándote, abriendo de a poco esos ojos que me cautivan.

-¿Sí?- Te digo sonriendo sin dejar de acariciarte.

-¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntas preocupado y aún un poco dormido. Yo río.

-Sí, mejor que nunca.

-¿Entonces por qué despierta a esta hora?- Dices sentándote en la cama y tocando mi frente con temor de que esté enferma.

-Simplemente… quería mirarte dormir- Digo también sentándome y abrazándote por la cintura, recargándome en tu hombro, haciendo que también me abraces.

-¿Tú también haces eso?- Me dices separándote lo suficiente para poder mirarme.

-¿Por qué también?- Digo sonriendo, a pocos centímetros de tu boca.

-No importa- Dices sonriendo para luego besarme dulcemente durante un par de minutos.

-Te amo, Grayson- Te digo en tono de broma ya que odias que te llame por tu apellido, pero muy en serio, mientras volvemos a acostarnos. Tú me pellizcas juguetonamente la mejilla por haberte llamado así y reímos.

-También te amo aunque seas tan maldita con tu pobre esposo- Dices bromeando, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-Ya cállate, tonto- Te digo riendo, abrazándote, para luego morderte la oreja mientras me acaricias el abdomen. Vuelvo a mirarte y los dos nos quedamos sonriendo. No puedes tenerme tan enamorada. –Si dormido eres perfecto… ¡despierto eres insoportable!- Te digo bromeando y empiezas a hacerme cosquillas, como comenzando una guerra. -¡Me rindo!- Grito riendo desesperadamente, toda enroscada en la cama a causa de sus cosquillas, dándole la espalda.

-Qué débil eres- Dices bromeando mientras me abrazas por detrás y me besas el hombro.

-Mmm cállate, soy más fuerte que tú- Te digo sonriendo mientras me doy la vuelta, comienza a darme sueño. ¡Ya han pasado como dos horas desde que me desperté! -¿Vamos a dormir?- Te digo tomando posición en tus brazos.

-Bien, parece que ya te cansaste de ser mala conmigo- Vuelves a bromear y me abrazas para dormir.

-Grayson- Digo de nuevo para molestarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me dices mordiéndome la mejilla, de nuevo por haberte llamado así.

-Esto va en serio. Gracias. Eres el hombre de mi vida y te necesito. Amo que estas tonterías sean contigo- Te digo sonriendo mientras te acaricio, mirando esos perfectos ojos. Tú también comienzas a acariciar mi rostro y me miras sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Ay, mujer! ¡¿Cuántas más sensaciones hermosas estás dispuesta a causarme?!- Dices para luego morderte el labio.

-Las que estés dispuesto a permitirme- Te digo lo más claramente posible mientras pego mis labios con los tuyos.

-Gracias a ti, cosita. Te amo- Me dices volviendo a besarme para luego volver a dormir, no sabemos cuándo nuestra hijita puede ponerse a llorar, así que debemos dormir lo más que podemos aunque a veces nos desvelemos.

Ahora ya estoy en tus brazos, rápidamente volviste a dormirte y a mí me falta poco. Amo estas noches así, y lo mejor es que las tengo desde hace tiempo y las tendré por el resto de mi vida. Agradezco a la vida por permitirme conocerlo y formar la familia más hermosa. Gracias a la vida, y gracias Robin.

* * *

Bueno, ustedes me dirán qué les pareció :B si hay algo que no les cierra o lo que sea me lo dejan en un review. Ya sea bueno o malo me gustaría que me lo digan n.n gracias por leer! :3


End file.
